My love
by JakeAnnabelleTheGeek
Summary: Chat knew those eyes, he had gotten lost in them so many times when he patrolled around Paris or when he was dealing with an akuma victim. So what were those beautiful blue eyes doing, staring at him from across the park? Why hadn't he noticed this earlier? Why hadn't he seen the connections sooner? And why was Nathanaël getting so close to her?
1. Chat?

**_Hello~ I am Jake! Thanks for taking the time to read this story! I hope you do enjoy~! 3_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except for the idea for the fanfiction~!_**

* * *

 ** _Adrien knew those eyes, he had gotten lost in them so many times when he patrolled around Paris or when he was dealing with an akuma victim._**

 ** _So what were those beautiful blue eyes doing, staring at him from across the park?_**

 ** _Why hadn't he noticed this earlier?_**

 ** _Why hadn't he seen the connections sooner?_**

* * *

Marinette yawned loudly as she sat up in her warm and cozy bed, stretching her arms above her head. Her beautiful blue eyes slowly opened as she slowly lowered her arms. She turned her head to look over at the sleeping kwami. She smiled softly.

"She looks so adorable when she's sleeping." Marinette whispered to herself as she silently climbed out of her bed. She climbed down the ladder before slowly walking over to her desk. She picked up her phone, quickly turning it on. The blue haired female blinked as her eyes adjusted to the brightness, another loud yawn escaping her mouth. She peered down at the phone and groaned silently as she saw it was only 1:30 am.

Marinette slowly climbed back up the ladder, plopping down on her bed. "I'm soooooo tired!" She groaned to herself, snuggling into her blankets.

A few minutes after she fell asleep, she heard knocking on the trap door above her bed. The drowsy female looked up, slowly rubbing her eyes as she woke herself up, once again. Her blue eyes widened as she saw Chat Noir smiling down at her.

"Mind letting me in, my princess?" He asked softly, lightly knocking on the trap door once again.

Marinette nodded slightly, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. What was Chat doing here? Patrolling was over and there weren't any akuma attacks going on, right? SHe slowly stood up, opening the trap door and moving back to allow the super hero to climb in.

"Chat...what are you doing here?" She whispered, watching as the male shut the trap door before sitting on her bed.

The said male blushed lightly as he looked into the female's blue eyes, smiling a little shyly. "I-I know it's late...but I was wondering if I could talk about something with you?" He mentally cursed at himself for stuttering, avoiding Marinette's confused stare.

Marinette smiled and sat down next to him, gently laying her head on his shoulder. "Of course you can, Chat! What do you need to talk about?" SHe asked softly, her eyes looking up into his sparkling green eyes.

Chat looked away quickly as he met the female's stare, his whole face turning bright red. "I...I..." He started, slowly looking back over to her. "I think...I'm in love with someone other than Ladybug...and she's a really...really good friend of mine..." he whispered, leaning his head on top of Marinette's.

"And...I want to tell her...that I really love her...but I'm afraid that she won't like me. I don't...I don't want to ruin our friendship." He finished, feeling his eyes sting slightly.

Marinette sighed softly, closing her eyes. "Honestly, if you truly love her, just ask her out, alright? And I'm sure no one would be able to resist someone like you, Mr. Lady Killer." She joked softly, gently poking his side.

"And, even if she doesn't, I'm sure you're friendship will be perfectly fine, Chat." She reassured him as she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

Chat slowly relaxed. He returned the smile and slowly wrapped his arm around her waist, slowly pulling her into his lap. He tightly wrapped his arms around her middle, pulling her against his chest. The male buried his face into her blue hair and smiled happily. "Thank you, my princess."

Marinette blushed heavily as she was pulled into his lap. Her hands slowly wrapped around his neck, pulling the male closer to her as she leaned her head against his chest. "You're welcome, my cat in shining leather." She whispered, a small giggle escaping her lips.

The male chuckled softly and slowly pulled away. He smiled down at her before slowly leaning down. He stopped a few centimeters away from her lips and stayed there.

She shivered softly as she felt his hot breath over her lips, her face becoming deep red. "C-Chat?" She whispered, her eyes widening.

Chat smirked and pulled away a little bit, moving to kiss her cheek. "I love you." He whispered, slowly pulling back from her. "I love you so much."

Marinette's face became even redder as she stared in disbelief, slowly opening her mouth to say something. She quickly closed her mouth after she realized no sound would come out.

The cat-like male smiled and slowly lifted her up, setting her down beside him. He leaned forward and kissed the corner of her mouth. "I will always love you." He said happily, before quickly disappearing through the trap door.

The blue haired female sat there in shock, long after he had left. "Chat...He loves me?" she asked herself, falling back against her bed. "He loves me..."

* * *

 _ **Hey~**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **I'm sorry for the short chapter! I'll try to make it longer next time~**_

 _ **Goodbye for now~**_


	2. School and Chocolate Croissants

_**Hello! I am back with another chapter~ Since I'm staying home from school today~**_

 _ **By the way, sometimes I will only be able to update on the weekends.**_

 _ **Also, someone had said**_  
 _ **"Very sweet and I would love to see more of this. Just one thing, though. Tikki was showed to sleep next to Marinette on her bed, shouldn't Adrien see the kwami the moment he jumped down onto said bed?"**_

 _ **And-**_

 _ **Thank you for pointing that out-**_

 _ **I didn't even notice that!**_

 _ **I'm really sorry-**_

* * *

 **Recap:**

 _Marinette's face became even redder as she stared in disbelief, slowly opening her mouth to say something. She quickly closed her mouth after she realized no sound would come out._

 _The cat-like male smiled and slowly lif_ _ _ **Also,**_ ted her up, setting her down beside him. He leaned forward and kissed the corner of her mouth. "I will always love you." He said happily, before quickly disappearing through the trap door._

 _The blue haired female sat there in shock, long after he had left. "Chat...He loves me?" she asked herself, falling back against her bed. "He loves me..."_

* * *

After leaving Marinette's house, Chat slowly made his way around Paris, his mind drifting off to Marinette's bright red face. His smile grew wider as he thought of how cute she had looked when he kissed her cheek.

"I wish I could really kiss her..." He sighed softly, gazing up at the night sky. "I wonder how she'll act in school tomorrow?" he wondered out loud, a small smirk forming on his lips.

"I should tease her more often...Maybe I should start getting closer to her as Adrien to?" he pondered to himself as he slowly made his way home for the night.

* * *

 _ **The next morning:  
**_

Marinette slowly opened her eyes as her alarm went off loudly, slowly reaching over and turning it off. She groaned tiredly as she sat up, gently rubbing at her eyes.

She had barely even slept last night, thanks to her kitty visiting her in the middle of the night. And of course, she was still really flustered.

The blue haired female slowly climbed down from her bed and down the ladder, yawning softly. She already knew that Tikki was already up, probably searching for some cookies to eat. She made her way over to her closet, looking around for something to wear.

Marinette decided to try something different then what she usually wore. She ended up settling on a deep red skirt with black thigh highs, a black shirt with a red ladybug on it, and her usual jean jacket.

After quickly getting a shower, the tired female sat down in front of her mirror, brushing out her dark blue hair, which had grown longer recently. She smiled as she saw Tikki land on top of her head and let out a small giggle.

"Morning, Tikki~" THe female said softly, setting her brush down.

Tikki smiled and flew down to float in front of Marinette's face. "You should wear your hair down! You look so pretty!" She exclaimed happily.

Marinette blushed softly and nodded softly. "Alright, I'll try it out for today, thank you, Tikki!"

The small red kwami giggled softly, her laugh sounding like tiny bells. "You're welcome Marinette! Now, hurry up or you'll be late in meeting Alya!"

The slender female gasped loudly and quickly stood up, quickly gathering her things. "I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THAT." she screamed in panic, slipping on some red flats before running downstairs.

Before Marinette could run through the door, Sabine called after her daughter. "Marinette! Don't forget your breakfast and lunch!"

Marinette quickly skidded to a stop before running over to her mother, gently grabbing both of the brown paper bags, gently kissing her mother on the cheek. "Thank you, Mama!" She said quickly, before running out the front door in a rush to get to school.

Sabine laughed softly. "That girl never changes."

*TIME SKIP TO WHEN SHE ARRIVES TO SCHOOL*

The teen stopped in front of her school, leaning over to catch her breathe. She then looked around, looking for Alya.

"Where is she?" She mumbled softly after not spotting her friend.

"I'm right here, silly." A voice had whispered behing her.

Marinette squealed in surprise and whipped around, hand raised to hit the person who had surprised her. Though, as soon as she saw it was Alya, her hand relaxed and fell down to where her heart was, clutching at her shirt.

"Alya! Don't scare me like that!" She scolded her lightly.

Alya just giggled before fully taking in her best friend. She tilted her head to the side and stared at her. "Girl, I almost don't recognize you, you look so different! And so pretty!" the reporter squealed. "Maybe Adrien will notice it and confess his undying love to you~" She teased Marinette, smirking as her best friend's face became extremely red.

"A-Alya!" The blushing teen shouted, playfully punching her best friend in the shoulder.

Alya laughed softly. "You know you love me~"

Marinette smiled and hugged her best friend tightly. "Yeah, I do~" She said happily before letting go and picking up the paper bags she had dropped.

"OOOH! What did your parents give us for breakfast today?!" The ladybug obsessed teen asked, jumping up and down in excitement. To Alya, and several hundred other people, Marinette's parents were one of the best bakers around.

Marinette smiled and pulled out two chocolate filled croissants, handing one over to her squealing best friend.

"Oh my gosh, these are the best!" Alya shouted before taking a large bite into the pastry, practically fainting from the amazing taste.

Marinette blushed darkly as several people turned to stare from all the shouting and she shyly took a bite of her own croissant.

"Hey, mind if I try?" A soft, endearing voice came from behind the blue haired teen.

Marinette quickly turned around and jumped in surprise at seeing her crush standing in front of her, grinning happily. Her face become tomato red as she looked up into his bright emerald eyes, nodding quickly.

"U-Um, of c-course! Um, here, y-you can have the r-r-rest of mine-" SHe stuttered quickly, shoving the half eaten croissant at Adrien before backing up some. SHe stared down at her feet, her hand closing around the other paper bag she had.

Adrien smiled happily. "Thanks, Marinette~" He said softly, taking a bite from the chocolate filled croissant, quietly moaning at the delicous taste.  
"Alya was right, these are the best!" He said cheerfully.

All Marinette could do was nod and stare down at her feet, too afraid to look up or talk. She really didn't to embarrass herself anymore.

Then, all of a sudden, the school bell rang. The three students snapped their head up and gasped in horror. "We're late!" THey screamed in sync before quickly running into the building, Adrien and ALya shoving the rest of their croissants into their mouth.


	3. A Daze

**_Hey! I'm back with next chapter~ I'm really sorry these are so short! I promise I'll try my best to make them longer!_**

* * *

 _ **Recap:**  
_

 ** _Adrien smiled happily. "Thanks, Marinette~" He said softly, taking a bite from the chocolate filled croissant, quietly moaning at the delicous taste._**  
 ** _"Alya was right, these are the best!" He said cheerfully._**

 ** _All Marinette could do was nod and stare down at her feet, too afraid to look up or talk. She really didn't to embarrass herself anymore._**

 ** _Then, all of a sudden, the school bell rang. The three students snapped their head up and gasped in horror. "We're late!" THey screamed in sync before quickly running into the building, Adrien and ALya shoving the rest of their croissants into their mouth._**

* * *

Marinette quickly walked into her classroom, not noticing that all of her classmates were staring at her. Though, she felt the glare from Chloe, and didn't dare turn around to look at her. She set down her bag before sitting in her seat, smiling at Alya who sat beside her.

"We made it in time~" Marinette cheered silently.

Alya giggled softly and looked around the classroom. "Um...Mari?"

"Yeah?" THe blue haired teen mumbled softly, taking out a notebook and a pencil, humming quietly to herself.

"Everyone is kinda...staring at you...Like, literally EVERYONE." Alya whispered as she turned her head towards the shy female.

Marinette blushed brightly and glanced around the room, her eyes widening as she noticed that everyone actually was staring at her. Her bright blue eyes meet bright turquoiseeyes that belong to a very cute redhead. Both teens blushed brightly and turned away, both fidgeting with their pencils.

 _'Why is my heart pounding wildly?'_ She thought to herself in confusion, her eyebrows furrowing. She only felt like this when she thought of Adrien or around him.. _.'I can't be crushing on him...right?_ ' she asked herself, biting lightly on her bottom lip.

Adrien turned around to ask Marinette if he could borrow a pencil, when he noticed that her face was completely red. ' _Was she sick?'_ he thought, his emerald eyes filling with concern.

"Marinette?" He called her name softly, leaning towards her, his hand settling on top of hers to get her attention. "Are you okay? YOu look a little red..." He whispered softly.

The blue eyed female slowly looked up, her face going even redder, Well, if that was even possible. She nodded quickly, not trusting herself to even talk. She then looked down at her hands, nearly fainting as she saw that Adrien was holding her hand.

"I...I-I'm fine...T-thank you for...uh...for...worrying...Adrien." she mumbled softly, biting her bottom lip to keep from saying anything else.

Adrien nodded, smiling softly. "You're welcome, Marinette. If you need anything, just ask me, okay?" He asked softly.

Marinette nodded. "Of course!" she whispered as the blonde model turned around to look at the board, just as the teacher had walked in.

Though, Marinette hadn't noticed. She didn't pay attention to anything, just sitting there in her seat, her mind and heart racing. She didn't even listen to anything anyone had said during class, her mind too occupied.

 _ **~AFTER**_ **CLASS~**

Marinette sat in her seat, her eyes staring blankly out the classroom window. Her face was tinted a light pink as she thought about Chat Noir. SHe was so occupied with her thoughts that she didn't hear Nathanael softly calling her name.

"Marinette?' He called the female's name quietly, gently waving his hand in front of her face.

When the female didn't even blink, the red head became worried, his neat eyebrows furrowing in worry.

Alya and Nino had already left due to having to get a project done before the end of the day. Adrien had left nearly an hour ago, since he had a photo shoot to attend to.

Everyone else in the class had already left, leaving just Nathanael and Marinette.

Sighing softly, the small male leaned forward, his face directly in front of the blue haired girl, his face quite close to her. He blushed as he realized that, backing up slightly. "Marinette?" He called yet again, his beautiful turquoise eyes staring into her gorgeous blue eyes.

When she didn't answer yet again, the male sighed softly and leaned forward. He pressed a soft kiss against her forehead, pulling back quickly as the female began to stir.

"Marinette?" He asked softly, smiling as the female began blinking and looking around.

"Huh? WHere is everyone?" She asked, her eyes finally landing on Nathanael. "Oh...hey, Nathanael!" she greeted softly.

Nathanael blushed lightly, a shy smile on his lips. "I-it's lunch time...You've b-been spacing out almost a-all day..." he whispered softly, slightly proud of himself for not stuttering like an idiot. "ALso...um...I was wondering if y-you..."

THe male swallowed thickly, his nervs beginning to go crazy. He watched as Marinette innocently tilted her head, her plump lips parted slightly. He cursed under his breath as his whole face burned red, his blush reaching his ears.

"I was w-wondering if you w-would like to...to...to go to lunch w-with me?" he whispered softly, nervously fixing his hair.

Marinette nodded happily, quickly standing up and grabbing her bag. "Of course! I would love to, Nath~" SHe replied, sliding out of her seat.

THe red headed male smiled happily, lightly holding out his arm. "SHall we then, Mari..?" He asked softly, his face still a bright red.

THe blue haired female smiled, her face tinted a soft pink. "Of course, Nath~" she whispered, gently looping her arm around his.

Unknown to the two teens who were heading towards the front doors, a pair of green eyes glaring at the red head.

 _ **OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER. I HAVE BEEN EXTREMELT SICK AND BUSY WITH SCHOOL. I'M SO SORRY.**_

 _ **ALSO, SORRY FOR ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER Q^Q**_

 _ **I'M SORRY TO DISAPPOINT YOU ALL.**_


	4. Lunch

_**And I'm back with another chapter, my lovelies~**_

 _ **SOrry for the delay of this story, I promise to try and write more!**_

 ** _RECAP:_**

 _"I was w-wondering if you w-would like to...to...to go to lunch w-with me?" he whispered softly, nervously fixing his hair._

 _Marinette nodded happily, quickly standing up and grabbing her bag. "Of course! I would love to, Nath~" SHe replied, sliding out of her seat._

 _THe red headed male smiled happily, lightly holding out his arm. "SHall we then, Mari..?" He asked softly, his face still a bright red._

 _THe blue haired female smiled, her face tinted a soft pink. "Of course, Nath~" she whispered, gently looping her arm around his._

 _Unknown to the two teens who were heading towards the front doors, a pair of green eyes glaring at the red head._

Nathanael smiled as he walked with Marinette, trying to keep his eyes off of her. To him, and almost every single person in the school, thought she was drop dead gorgeous with her hair down.

"Marinette." The red head called softly, his head turning towards her.

The said female tilted her head, looking over to the male. "What is it, Nath?" she asked softly, his large doe eyes staring at him.

Nath blushed bright red like the little tomato that he was, a small smile forming on his lips. "You look absolutely s-stunning!"

The blue haired female blushed brightly, shyly looking down at their intertwined arms. "T-Thank you, Nath..." SHe whispered softly.

She leaned over and planted a small kiss on his cheek, smiling happily. "You don't look too bad yourself~"

The turquoise eyed male thought he could die happily from the kiss, his whole body seemed to become an intense red.

"T-t-thank you!" He squeaked, his hands coming up to cover his face in embarrassment.

The small female laughed softly, gently grabbing his hands. "You're so adorable~." Now, let's go get something to eat, I'm starving~!" SHe cheered, gently dragging him towards her family's bakery.

 **WITH ADRI- I MEAN CHAT NOIR  
**

Chat Noir growled as he perched on top of a ledge of a building, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Did she just kiss his cheek?! Why is she like that with him, but now with me?!" He whisper-shouted, pounding his fist against the ledge.

AFter a few moments, a startled expression appeared on his face. _'Why am I so angry? I shouldn't be acting like this!'_ He thought to himself bitterly.

But, just as his heart and mind calmed down, he saw Nathanael lean down and kiss- **KISS _HIS_ PRINCESS'S- ** nose. He growled quite loudly, scaring off a lot of nearby animals.

"WHAT THE HELL?! HOW DARE YOU KISS MY PRINCESS'S NOSE?! HOW DARE YOU EVEN TOUCH HER?!" He shrieked as quietly as he could, anger filling his insides.

"Oh that's it, all three of us will have a little chat." He grumbled, not even realizing the pun.

He began to stalk towards a certain place, his mind reeling.

 _'Adrien...please don't do this...Just undo your transformation and go cool off...'_ Plagg pleaded, knowing just what his charger was planning.

"Nope, I need to do this." He growled.

 **AND BACK WITH THE TWO DORKS THAT ARE BOTH SO SHY**

MArinette gently intertwined her fingers with Nathanael's, giggling softly as she swung their arms slightly. SHe lead him into the bakery, a large smile on her face.

She honestly felt so relaxed with him, and she loved it.

Sabine greeted them with a small smile, lightly waving at them from the cash register. "Lunch is in the kitchen, you two~" SHe called, sending a wink to her daughter.

MArinette blushed darkly and pouted softly, turning her head away.

Nathanael just laughed shyly, lightly waving at Sabine. "Thank you, Ma'am!" He said happily, following Marinette into the kitchen.

After the two of them had grabbed their lunch, they headed up the stairs to her bedroom, laughing and chatting softly.

THough, when both of them stepped up through the hatch in The blue haired female's room, both froze in slight fear.

There, in the middle of the room...

STood a very, very angry looking Chat.

 ** _WHOOOOO, TWO SHORT AND CRAPPY CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY. LOVE ME._**

 ** _NO, BUT SERIOUSLY, I'M SORRY._**

 **THIS IS SOOO OOC AND GAAAAAH**

 **I'M TERRIBLE**


	5. DOn't Come Back

**You guys are getting another one because I can't sleep.**

 **I love all of you so much 3**

 **I swear, I will work so much harder on these, and at least try to upload a small chapter everyday.**

 **I'll try to do long chapters during the weekend.**

 **I have a four day weekend next weekend so expect a longer chapter, just not too long because Deadpool is coming out! 3**

 ** _Recap!_**

 _After the two of them had grabbed their lunch, they headed up the stairs to her bedroom, laughing and chatting softly._

 _Though, when both of them stepped up through the hatch in The blue haired female's room, both froze in slight fear._

 _There, in the middle of the room..._

 _Stood a very, very angry looking Chat._

CHat Noir tapped his foot against the ground, a low growl escaping as he looked between the two, directly at their interlocked hands.

"Would you mind explaining to me why you're all over this tomato, princess?" He asked, taking a step closer to the two as he pointed to Nathanael.

The said tomato gulped, feeling slightly scared at the taller and stronger male. "We're just going to-"

Chat cut him off, holding out his elongated staff at the male, pressing it against his throat.

"I don't remember asking you." He hissed, his burning green eyes turning towards Marinette.

"So, Princess, care to explain?" He asked yet again, moving closer towards the smaller female.

The said female shook slightly, clenching her hand that wasn't being held in Nathanael's.

Nathanael frowned, moving towards the other male slightly, carefully to avoid the baton staff thing. He gently pulled Marinette closer in a protective manner, glaring at the male in front of him.

"We were going to have lunch until you so rudely interrupted!" SHe shouted, her eyes narrowing. "Now get out!"

Chat smirked, dropping his baton onto the floor. "That is something that I will not do." He whispered, leaning forward to kiss her.

Marinette frowned, raising her hand and bringing it to the super hero's cheek.

* **EERIE SILENCE TIME FOR LIKE, TWO MINUTES HERE***

Chat blinked, his hand moving to his stinging cheek. His green eyes slowly trailed up to look at the shaking female in front of him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! FIRST BARGING INTO MY HOME AND THEN NEARLY HURTING ONE OF MY FRIENDS?! AND EVEN WORSE, TRYING TO FORCE YOURSELF ON ME?! WHAT THE HELL?! IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE?! HUH?" She screamed at him, gently letting go of Nathanael's hand as she stepped forward, her eyebrows furrowing angrily.

"Get out, now. I never, ever want to see you again. Don't even think about me, or stopping by." she whispered in anger, her hands resting on his chest as she easily pushed him backwards.

"I hate you, Chat Noir. Don't ever talk to me." SHe whispered before quickly turning around, her dark blue hair bouncing.

THe blonde reached out for her, a panicked look on his face. "Princess! Wait! I'm sor-"

Marinette cut him off, sending him a glare filled with tears. "Sorry isn't going to fix it, Chat..." She whispered, just before breaking down into tears.

Nathanael quickly walked forward, his arms wrapping arounf the small female, gently comforting her.

"Chat...p-please leave...you've made her very upset..." He whispered softly, his hand running through the said female's hair.

The super hero felt a pang of pain and guilt fill his body, his ears dropping in shame.

"Yeah... I really should..." He mumbled, looking at Marinette.

"My princess...I'm sorry..I really mean it...I don't know what came over me..I-I was just so jealous and..." He sighed softly, his own eyes filling with tears.

"I promise to never come here again. SO I guess this is...g-goodbye.." He whispered, his voice cracking as tears fell from his eyes.

Without another word, the superhero clad in black quickly left, not looking back as he ran home.

Nathanael sighed in relief when Chat Noir left, gently picking up Marinette. (He was most defiantly stronger than he seemed.) He gently sat against the wall on her bed, cuddling the female close to him. He allowed her to sob into his chest, running his hand through her hair. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear, waiting for her to calm down.

AFter nearly an hour, the female slowly calmed down, her sobs dying down to hiccups.

"T-Thank you, N-Nathanael..." SHe whispered, curling into his chest more.

"It's no problem...Mari..." he gently rubbed her back, looking down at her. "DO you feel like going back to school?' He asked, lightly wiping away the remaining tears.

SHe shook her head, her fists clenching onto his shirt. "N-No...Can we stay like this for a-awhile more, please?" SHe asked, honestly not feeling like facing anyone.

"Of course..." THe red head whispered, kissing the top of her head.

The two slowly falling asleep in each others arms, not hearing the female's parents come up with their cameras.

 _ **THAT'S THREE CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT**_

 _ **I FEEL PROUD.**_

 _ **AHAHAHAHAHA**_

 _ **I WONDER WHAT WILL BECOME OF THESE THREE LOVEBIRDS? WE SHALL SEE~**_


	6. Morning

**_Ugh, sorry I haven't updated all week, I have had severe writers block and I've been really really busy._**

 ** _And thanks to Amelia49! She helped me come up with the idea for this chapter._**

 ** _Thank you so much, my friend! Q^Q YOu're a life saver._**

 ** _ANYWHOOOOO_**

 ** _ONTO THIS CHAPTER._**

 ** _This is a bad idea to write while I'm super hyper._**

* * *

Marinette's bright blue eyes fluttered open as the sun shine brightly through her window. She closed he eyes as she relaxe more than she already was, feeling warm and secure. She nuzzled into the warm body in front of her, inhaling the sent.

...

...

 _Wait a second..._

Marinette bolted up in bed, her bright blue eyes widening. She glanced down at herself to make sure she wa still clothed, sighing in relief when she noticed she was. She then slowly turned her head towards the male next her, gripping the bed sheets tightly. But, upon seeing Nathanael, she relaxed. She smiled softly, slowly laying back down. She snuggled into his chest, honestly not caring about anything. SHe knew in a few minutes she'd have to wake Nathanael up so he could go home and get dressed for school, but she didn't want to.

Sure, she didn't him all that well, but she felt so _safe_ and _warm_ in his arms. It was almost like she belonged in his arms. SHe felt at home and she didn't want to leave. Her blue eyes slowly fluttered closed as she drifted off to sleep, really, really, not wanting to leave this warmth.

"Marinette?" A soft, shy voice called, a gentle hand settling on her shoulder.

The said female grumbled softly, her blue eyes opening again.

"Yeah?"

"It's time to get up for school...I need to go home and change." He whispered softly.

Marinette sighed in disapproval, slowly sitting up yet again.

"Can we just skip school?" SHe asked quietly, tucking her messy hair behind her ear.

Nathanael chuckled quietly, gently rubbing her shoulder.

"I wish we could, but we have a few very important tests today, remember?"

The blue haired girl groaned in frustration, throwing her blankets off of her.

"That's just my luck, I didn't even get to study for them!" she grumbled to herself, stumbling out of bed.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine, Mar." Nathanael mumbled softly as he slowly slid off of her bed, stretching his arms high above his head.

"Besides, most of the tests are on the basic things, nothing too hard at the moment." He added softly, looking over to her.

 _Oh how he should have just stayed looking away._

His began to redden, quickly becoming redder than his hair. His eyes grew wide, unable to take his eyes away.

The female had changed into shorts and a loose tank top while the male wasn't looking, and her arms were stretched above her head. Her shirt had lifted when she stretched to show her small stomach, and her shorts were very small.

Nathanael was frozen in his spot, staring at the girl. She looked like a goddess, especially with how the light was shining on her.

"Nathanael?'' A soft voice called out to him, a hand waving in front of his face.

The red head blinked, shaking his head slightly as he willed the blush to go down. He took in a deep breath and mustered the softest smile he could.

"Sorry...I'm still a little tired..." He whispered softly, tucking his red hair behind an ear.

"Anyways, I need to get home, so I can change and not be late for school."

Marinette nodded, leaning up the slightest bit. "Yeah, I guess you do have to..." she pouted slightly, her plump lips brushing against his cheek.

 _'Oh god. Oh no. Oh god no. I'm going to die'_ He thought to himself, shivering slightly. He blushed slightly and smiled shyly, leaning down to press his lips against her cheek.

Marinette smiled softly at the kiss, her cheeks heating up slightly.

"THank you...for last night, Nath..." she whispered, gently wrapping her arms around his neck to hug him. "I'm sorry you had to see that..."

The slightly taller male shook his head, wrapping his arms around her waist as he pulled her close.

"Don't apologize...It wasn't your fault. " he said softly, lightly rubbing her back. "If something happens with him again, just call me, okay?"

THe blue eyes female nodded, a large grin spreading across her face. "I will. And Nath?"

"Yeah?"

"You can come over any time you need to talk or just want to hang out." she said happily, leaning up to kiss his nose, pulling away quickly.

"Now get going before you're late, my tomato boy~" she sang teasingly, sticking out her tongue.

The said tomato-looking boy **(He's an adorable dork, like, I can't even stop fawning over him)** laughed softly, a deep pink covering his face.

"I'll see you at school then." he replied softly, gently kissing her cheek as he passed her. He then left the room through the trap door, a huge, happy smile plastered on his face.

A few minutes after Nathanael left, Marinette's cheery attitude dropped, sitting down softly on the bed. She curled up into a tight ball, her hands covering her face as she began to sob. She sobbed quietly, not wanting to wake her parents. She stayed in that position, ignoring the voice of the talking Kwami beside her.

She felt terrible.

She felt _sick_ and _ashamed._

She felt so _confused._

 _'Why had Chat barged in like that? What was his problem? '_

Her mind was reeling, and she felt like puking.

She could never face Chat now, not even as Ladybug.

He probably hated her now.

After all, she did slap him _really hard._

* * *

 _ **(I'm going to cut this short right here, because this is just a filler, kinda. I promise I'll update something else by Tuesday, I have been very busy lately, and I feel so bad for not being able to update or anything. So, take this while I work on the rest, and I won't publish the actual next chapter until it's a least 3 thousand words, you guys deserve at least that for my absence and crappy writing QuQ)**_


	7. Filler-

**Hey...Sorry it's been so long, I've been really sick and busy with trying to bring my grades up. I'm really sorry I don't update as much as I want to. I'm really, really, really sorry!**

 **So, on with the chapter~**

* * *

 **~The previous night after Chat Noir left Marinette's room~**

 _Chat Noir held his check as he ran across the rooftops of Paris, tears welling in his dull green eyes. He wasn't crying because of the stinging coming from his cheek, it was because of what he did. Because of what he said.  
_

 _And now Marinette was sure to hate him._

 _She was going to never look at him again._

 _She would never talk to him._

 _Those beautiful blue eyes would be filled with hatred, all for him._

 _And Chat was sure he would die._

 _He wanted to die._

 _The one girl who made him feel at home, the one girl who made him feel like he belonged. The one girl who might have actually loved him back._

 _He let her slip through his fingers, all just because he was jealous over a certain redhead getting close to her._

 _The male let out a long, tired sigh as he landed on the Eiffle Tower, leaning against the railing._

 _He leaned his head back and stared up at the starry sky, tears falling from his eyes._

 _"I'm pathetic...so utterly pathetic...I shouldn't have done that..." He whimpered, leaning his head back even more._

 _His blonde fell off of his forehead, as his eyes shut tightly._

 _He felt like jumping off the building and dying._

 _No one would miss him...right?_

 _Chat Noir was Ladybug's sidekick. No one cared about him, they all just cared about Ladybug. And Ladybug didn't even care for him._

 _Ladybug rejected him constantly, Marinette hated him now, and his father didn't even love him, and his mother was gone._

 _What did he have left?_

 _Nothing._

 _Nothing at all._

 _He had no purpose her._

 _He was a waste of space._

 _Plagg could find another Chat Noir easily, and Ladybug really didn't didn't need him._

 _Chat Noir landed on a roof, covering his face with his hands._

 _The tears wouldn't stop falling._

 _They kept coming and the blonde couldn't stop it._

 _With each tear he felt worse and worse._

 _He believed he was a terrible person._

* * *

 **I'm sorry but this is just a very quick filler chapter-**

 **I'm sorry for not upsdating or anything.**

 **I was grounding and may be sent away somewhere for a long time.**


	8. Singing and Walking

**Hey, back with another update~~~~~**

 **I really am sorry for being inactive and stuff.**

 **I am terrible, I know.**

 **Really sorry.**

* * *

 _~Previously on My Love~_

 _A few minutes after Nathanael left, Marinette's cheery attitude dropped, sitting down softly on the bed. She curled up into a tight ball, her hands covering her face as she began to sob. She sobbed quietly, not wanting to wake her parents. She stayed in that position, ignoring the voice of the talking Kwami beside her._

 _She felt terrible._

 _She felt sick and ashamed._

 _She felt so confused._

 _'Why had Chat barged in like that? What was his problem? '_

 _Her mind was reeling, and she felt like puking._

 _She could never face Chat now, not even as Ladybug._

 _He probably hated her now._

 _After all, she did slap him really hard._

* * *

Marinette sighed as she stared at her reflection in the mirror **(When will my reflection show who I am insiiiiide? Okay, I'm really sorry, I had to, kinda watching Mulan at the moment)** as she brushed her hair, her usually shining blue eyes now dull. She didn't have the energy to put her hair up, so she just left it down as she shrugged on a red hoodie and a pair of jeans. She really wasn't in the mood to dress up. She grabbed her purse and stuffed a few cookies in it, smiling slightly as Tikki flew up to her face.

"Marinette...Are you sure you're alright?" Tikki asked softly, her small hands placed on Marinette's nose.

Marinette nodded, smiling softly. "I'm okay, Tikki."

"Promise?"

"I promise. I'll be fine. " The teen smiled at her kwami before gently putting her in the purse. She sighed softly and began to slowly walk down the stairs to her living room, tucking her bangs behind her ear. She then went down to the bakery, smiling at her mother.

"Good morning, mama." She mumbled, hugging her mom.

"Good morning, Marinette~. Your father just baked some chocolate filled croissants, I put a few in a paper bag on the front counter for you." Sabine said, gently hugging her daughter back.

"Thanks, mama!" Marinette smiled as she grabbed the bag of croissants, running out the door.

 ** _~6 Minute Time Skip (brought to you by Chat Noir Brakdancing)~_**

Adrien sighed softly as he walked, his hands tucked deeply in his pockets. He had finally convinced his father to let him walk to school at least in his life. His blonde hair was messier than usual, due to him running for awhile since he was so energetic to be walking. His emerald eyes didn't shine were dull, almost lifeless. A lot more than usual.

He turned his head as he heard soft singing coming from behind him, only to see Marinette walking with her head down. She hadn't seemed to notice him, so he stopped and leaned against a wall to wait for her.

Though his heart shattered as he heard the words of the song she was singing.

( _Marinette,_ **Adrien, _both)_**

 _"The world has moved on from me,_

 _ignoring my begs for forgiveness.,_

 _for hurting the ones I love."_ She sang quietly, a hand coming up to tug at her hair.

" _I was never alive 'till I saw those eyes when we met,_

 _Those emerald eyes filled with a mixture of emotions,_

 _Confusing me from the moment I wake to the moment I fall asleep._

 _Will your eyes ever look at me the same again?"_

When Marinette reached were he was, Adrien gently grabbed the females hand and began to sing along. This was a song that he knew all too well.

 **"Will Her blues ever shine like they did before?**

 **Will they gleam and sparkle once more?**

 **I did something bad,**

 **and now my love is out of reach.**

 **She's so...**

 **Distant and cold.**

 **It's like walking through an eternal winter."**

Marinette jumped as her hand wagrabbed, her eyes widening and staring up at Adrien. She quickly lowered her head back down when she caught site of those emerald eyes, her own watering slightly. ' _His eyes remind me of Chat...'_

 _" **I wonder if we'll ever be forgiven.**_

 _ **I wonder if our sins will ever go away.**_

 _ **Will we ever walk the same path again,**_

 _ **Or will we forever be apart?**_

 _ **I'm sorry for what I did,**_

 _ **but I know apologizing won't heal all the scars."**_

Their soft voices complimented each other, creating a beautiful sound. They held each other's hands tightly, both feeling guilty about what happened yesterday, Their hearts were heavy and they felt weak.

 _"I'm sorry,_

 **I miss you,**

 _ **I never wanted to lose you...**_

 _All alone and I watch you smile,_

 _hoping that You're okay._

 **All alone I watch you,**

 **hoping that you're still alive."**

Blue eyes met emerald eyes, the words of the song fading out as they noticed the tears coming from their eyes.

Both teens leaned towards each other, blue eyes fluttering closed as emerald eyes stared at the female's beautiful **( I AM SO TIRED THAT I JUST ACTUALLY TYOED BUTTERFUEL INSTEAD OF BEAUTIFUL)** face. Adrien and Marinette both smiled, their lips only a few centimeters apart...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Marinette?!"

"ADRIKINS?!"

* * *

 **I'M SORRY**

 **PLEASE DON'T KILL ME.**

 **SO SORRY I HAD TOO**

 **By the way, I just made that song up as I went cx So sorry that it's weird.**


	9. Chloe gets PISSSSSED

**I'm back with another chapter~**

 **Let's hope Adrien or Marinette don't get murdered by Chloe.**

 **Oh, and there will be cursing in this chapter...so**

 **beware~**

* * *

Adrien and Marinette pulled apart as fast as they could, thier heads whipping around to stare at the 3 people staring at them.

Alya had her mouth hanging wide open, her eyes bulging wide. She was extremely surprised to see the two kissing all of a sudden.

Nathanael stared at them, his turquoise eyes wide and watery. His hands covered his mouth, shaking slightly.

Chloe looked absolutely pissed, her eyes burning with fire. Her hands were clenched in tight fists, her face turning bright red in anger.

Adrien gulped, his green eyes looking over at the three, looking very guilty.

Marinette covered her red face with her hands, extremely embarrassed that they were caught.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Shrieked Chloe as she started marching angrily up to the shy female, grabbing her wrists. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY ADRIKINS?! HE'S MINE. WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?!" She continued yelling, raising one of her hands to strike Marinette.

Adrien's eyes widened as he saw the blonde's hand come in contact with the blue eyed female's cheek. "Chloe!" He yelled, grabbing her wrist and harshly yanking her backwards, away from Marinette.

Alya started seething with anger, marching towards Chloe like a mad bull seeing red, while Nathanael ran over to Marinette, pulling her into a tight hug.

The blonde male stared at the blonde female in rage, his emerald eyes full of hate and anger. "WHAT THE FUCK CHLOE? WHY THE FLYING FUCK DID YOU SMACK HER? SHE NEVER, NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU, YOU SPOILED, BRATTY BITCH!" Adrien spat, growling as he spoke. "Don't ever go near me or my friends again. I never want to speak with you again."

Everyone stared at Adrien in shock, their eyes wide. The blonde model had never even said hell in front of anyone before, let alone curse this much. He must have been super PISSED.

Alya started laughing like crazy, wiping away the tears in her eyes. "Holy shit, dude. I never thought I would see this day!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Nathanael and Marinette just sat there and stared at the blonde male with wide eyes, too surprised and scared to speak.

"How...how...HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME THIS WAY?! I AM THE DAUGHTER OF THE MAYOR. _THE MAYOR_ OF PARIS! HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT ME? I'M GOING TO TALL MY DADDY AND ALL OF YOU WILL BE BANNED FROM PARIS! I'LL HAVE YOU ALL KILLED." The blonde banshee shrieked as her mascara ran down her face, due to her waterfall of tears. She hiccuped as she turned away, glaring at Marinette.

"I SO AM NOT DONE WITH YOU YET. I WILL HAVE YOU KILLED, YOU BITCH. STOP BLACKMAILING MY ADRIEN! STOP BRAINWASHING HIM YOU BRAINLESS PIG-" The blonde teen stopped screeching as she felt a hand come in contact with her cheek.

Everyone's eyes widened as they stared at the normally shy red head who had slapped the daughter of the mayor.

Really

Really

Really

Hard.

"Would you stop using Marinette as a mirror, seriously. You're the brainless pig, you idiot. And Alya has all this on camera, so if you try to lie to your daddy again, you will be the one in trouble." he spoke harshly, his red eyebrows furrowed. "Now leave, no one here likes you." He hissed.

Chloe held her cheek as her eyes welled up with hot tears, ruining her makeup even more. She covered her face and turned around, sobbing as she ran away.

"Well..."

"That was..."

"Eventful..."

"Yeah..."

The four teens stood around awkwardly, staring at each other and looking around.

"Sooooooooo..." Alya tried to come up with something to say.

"I have chocolate croissants." Marinette offered, holding up the brown paper bag that had thankfully not fallen out of her hands yet.

Alya and Adrien grinned widely, knowing that her father made the best croissants around.

"LET'S EAT!" Alya screamed, grabbing the paper bag and running off with it.

"ALYA!" the three other teens shouted, running after her, their stomachs growling in thought of eating delicious chocolate filled croissants.

They laughed and shouted as they chased after her, forgetting all about what just happened for the moment.

* * *

 **HEEEEEEEEY THHHEHEEERRREEEE.**

 **Thank you guys sooooo soooo much for reviewing and reading this story, it means so much to me! 3 3 3 3**

 **I love you all 3**

 **HAVE A GOOOOOD GOOOD DOOOOD DAY**


End file.
